1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for releasing a volatile substance into an environment in a controlled/metered manner. In particular, this invention relates to an air freshener that, once opened/activated, uniformly and continuously releases a volatile fragrance/deodorant into the atmosphere surrounding it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Products that dispense fragrances, deodorants and the like are well known and available in many forms. Many of these products utilize substances that are volatile. Volatile substances can be released into an environment through mere exposure to ambient air. When exposed to the atmosphere, a volatile substance converts from its solid, liquid, gel or other non-vapor form to a vaporous one. Once released, the vaporous emissions are dispersed, that is, they travel through the air to treat the surrounding environment.
Air fresheners that utilize volatile fragrances/deodorants typically include some type of container, holder or other housing. A variety of container types can be found on supermarket shelves and, while the containers differ radically in shape, size and materials used, all include some means by which the container may be sealed to effectively store/preserve the volatile fragrance/deodorant until such time as opened/activated by the consumer.
Also common to many air fresheners is the capacity to, once opened/activated, release a fragrance/deodorant into an environment in a controlled/metered manner, that is, maintain a continuous, uniform release rate for an extended period of time while the amount of substance initially present in the device is volatilized.
Exemplary of the various mean and methods for containing and sealing volatile substances and for controlling/metering the rate of release of vapors from them are as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,240 (McElfresh) discloses an air freshener comprising a unitary container made of molded plastic comprising two partial enclosures adapted to be folded about a hinge and sealed together to form a generally flat, hermetically sealed enclosure. The sealed container is adapted to retain an active, vaporizable substance bearing member. One portion of the sealed container is provided with an integrally formed tear-away tab adapted to be removed by a user prior to use of the air freshener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,870 (Spector) discloses an aroma dispensing cartridge and holder assembly attachable to an air vent in the interior of an automobile. The assembly is constituted by a holder provided with an array of parallel slots and a replaceable cartridge which is telescoped therein. The cartridge contains a porous pad impregnated with liquid scent and includes a further array of slots. The inserted cartridge is axially shiftable relative to the holder from an inactive position in which the holder and cartridge slots are out off registration to effectively seal the pad, to an active position in which the slots lie in registration, as a consequence of which the forced stream from the vent passes through the porous pad to volatilize the liquid scent and diffuse it within the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,284 (Smith) discloses a device comprised of a block made of wood, pulp, gum or the like which is impregnated with a fragrance and then hermetically sealed in an air-tight vapor-impermeable coating. One or more holes are drilled into the block through the coating and fragrance is emitted therefrom. Vaporization of the fragrance is controlled by the relatively small exposed surface area of the hole compared to the volume of the entire block.
Other means and methods for controlling/metering the release and dispersal of volatile substances found in the prior art are more exacting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,440 (Sullivan) discloses a device comprising a reservoir of substance-absorbent material, for storing the substance, that is encapsulated in an envelope. At least a portion of the envelope comprises a permeable material which has porosity at least equal to ultramicroporosity. The permeable envelope portion has a greater affinity for the substance than does the reservoir material. The remainder of the envelope comprises a material impermeable to the substance. To activate the device, a hole is made in the envelope, exposing at least a portion of the ultramicroporous sheet to the environment. The substance permeates through the permeable envelope portion to be released therefrom in vapor form into the environment at a uniform rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,734 (Paciorek et al.) discloses a controlled fragrance release device which includes a substrate layer on which a layer of vinyl plastisol resin containing an essential oil or other volatile substance is coated. A cover ply is placed over the resin layer to contain the volatile substance until removed.
As is demonstrated in the prior art to varying degrees, a device whose object is to maintain a continuous, uniform volatile substance release rate for an extended period of time while the amount of substance initially present is volatilized is not novel.
The present invention is unique, however, in that the metering instrument utilized to control the rate of volatilization of the substance is a wood panel. Unlike the Smith patent, where a wood block suffused with fragrance is sealed with an impermeable coating, the present invention teaches a fragrance/deodorant-retaining reservoir in abutting contact with, but discreet from, the wood member.
Wood is a desirable absorptive medium not only because it is inherently porous, its appearance also provides consumers with a unique, stylishly organic and attractive alternative to the many predominantly plastic models of air freshening devices on the market today. Such is one object of the invention.
Another object of the invention is to provide an air freshener that is easily activated upon demand, that is, whose sealing means may be removed by the consumer with little effort. Tear-away tabs, removable cover plies and other means demonstrated in the prior art accomplish this object but, while effective, their use necessitates use of materials and processes in addition to those associated with whatever exterior packaging a device is shipped and/or sold in. These additional materials and processes can be expensive. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an air freshener that is economical in its efficiency. Skin pack film is vacuum sealed over the volatilizing/active surface of the device, the aforementioned wood panel, to a flat porous card. The film creates a barrier that prevents exposure of the panel to air, thereby preserving the volatile substance until such time as it is needed. The consumer may activate the device by simply peeling the film away from it and the card.
Most air fresheners are designed with consumer convenience in mind, but a wood block can be bulky and heavy and, therefore, cumbersome and does not lend itself practically to affecting the atmosphere in small areas, and plastic films and vinyls can be delicate and may require additional protective housing or limited in their application. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an air freshener that is small and light yet durable and remarkably adaptable.
Many products for dispensing fragrances and deodorants available today are designed to be simply set upon a stationary flat surface, such as a counter top or table, in the area targeted for treatment. Less accommodating areas/surfaces require more sophisticated means of insuring the device stays in place.
The McElfresh patent discloses an adhesive means, such as double-stick tape, to mount the air freshener to a surface in the area to be treated.
The Spector patent teaches use of a cruciform releasable clip to be attached to an automobile air vent at the front and middle of same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,344 (Grief) discloses an automobile air freshener with means for attaching same that include cooperating Velcro-type attaching elements, one carried by the air freshener container bottom, the other carried by the louvre blade of an automobile air vent.
It is a yet a further object of the present invention to provide an air freshening device that is versatile, in that it can be temporarily, yet securely, attached to a variety of mounting surfaces. A clip fixed to the device container allows its user to quickly and easily attach it to or remove it from most surfaces, including the sun visor of an automobile, requiring no time consuming peeling-off of tapes and the like and leaving no messy adhesive residues.